A memory system typically includes a memory controller in communication with one or more memory integrated circuit chips. The memory controller sends commands, such as write or read commands, to the memory integrated circuit chips for execution. The memory controller is able to monitor the execution of the commands by communicating, such as polling, with the memory integrated circuit chips.